


The Sudden Lokian Resurgence

by CharcoalAndGraphite



Series: Charcoal's one-shot Collection [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Genderfluid Loki, Lokian, M/M, Magic, Modern Pagan Worship, Modern Paganism, Pagan Gods, Pagan Sam Winchester, Paganism, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rituals, Sigils, The Trickster - Freeform, Tricksters, Wiccan Sam Winchester, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharcoalAndGraphite/pseuds/CharcoalAndGraphite
Summary: "You're really Loki?" You can't blame me for not believing, I wanted to say, you are claiming to be a God and your only proof is being in my apartment while I was praying.Sam Winchester is a modern pagan. New to God work, he flips out when Loki decides to show up. Loki helps Sam get back at the professor Sam TA's for, who likes his students a little too much.





	The Sudden Lokian Resurgence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So just some background, I am a Pagan, and Loki is actually one of my Gods. This idea has been floating around in my head for some time, and yesterday was my birthday, so I figured why not?  
> Prayer by Sarenth http://www.northernpaganism.org/shrines/loki/writings-for-loki/prayer-to-loki.html

Part One: A Chaos God got to my Candles

-~-

I dumped my bag at the door of my apartment, work was evil. I was a research assistant for one of the professors at the local college, and I kinda hated him. He was just on the side of  _too_ friendly. My all black shelter kitten, Morrigan (Dean called her Toothless), met me at the door. 

"Hi, baby girl. Were you good today? Didn't eat any of my plants this time?" I bent down and picked her up, then walked into the kitchen area of my little studio. I set her on the counter and made some tea.

"Come on, Mor, this time I really am going to ask for a curse for Mr. Douchebag. I kinda want him to get some embarrassing STD." Morrigan purred her agreement and followed after me. 

I had a little altar set up in the corner of my reading space, at the end of my bed. It was a medium sized end table, covered in plants, candles, and crystals. Underneath I stored all my occult and spell books. Scattered all over were little things for each of my Gods and Goddesses. The offering plate was empty.

I grabbed a lighter and lit all the candles. Then I produced an apple for the offering plate. My main (most troublesome) God was Loki. I didn't hear from him often, but when I did, he was  _loud_. Sitting down I started to pray.

"O Son of Leafy Isle

and Ever-Biting Sky

I pray You hear this little prayer

Where ‘ere You may reside

I pray You know Your Holy Name

Rests on lips of me and mine;

That always is there a place

When ‘ere You come to dine

 I pray You know that somewhere

Some will call You friend

That my children know Your deeds

And know where ‘ere You’ve been

 I pray that You can see

The offerings left outside

That some carry love for You

A love we will not hide

 I pray that You can hear

The songs that we sing

In praise of You, O Flaming Hair

In our small gatherings

 I pray that You can feel, Loki

The love and trust and pride

For counting You among our Gods

In You, our prayers abide

 Hail unto the Fiery One

To Hag and Aesir Bride

Hail unto Your Beloved Kin

Your family and Your lines

 Hail to You Ever-Changing

To all Your blessings known

To Wyrd that You have made with us

To Wyrd that will be wove

 My Ancestors have spoke Your Name

My heart knows but this:

My kith and kin are blessed by You

Because You do exist

 Please hear this prayer I pray, Loki

Trickster, Fire, and Friend

We shall hail and praise Your Name

Beyond Yggdrasil’s End"

My eyes flew open to a slow clapping. A short, oddly golden man in my apartment, clapping. My cat was sitting on his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here? That's my cat." I shot to my feet. I glanced around for a weapon, I snapped up a still burning candle, pointing it at the stranger. (Don't judge me, it was the best option.) He laughed, Morrigan purred, traitor.

"You invited me, pretty prayers from pretty lips. I'm flattered. The door was opened, I was bored. Yes, this would be your cat. Tell me, Samuel Winchester, what were you going to ask of me?"

"But- What- Uh- That would make you Loki. That's impossible, the Gods don't just visit, not anymore. Wait, did you take my lighter, or did Morrigan knock it off the altar again? Sorry, I'm rambling, shutting up now."

"Ooh, a smart one. Yes, Samsquatch, I am Loki. Not impossible, as I said, bored. I didn't take your lighter, but I totally convinced this little cutie to bat it under your bed. But no seriously, I get the feeling you were going to ask a boon, what was it? What could you want from a Trickster God?" Mor jumped off Loki's shoulder and sat down at his feet.

"You're really Loki?" _You can't blame me for not believing,_ I wanted to say, _you are claiming to be a God and your only proof is being in my apartment while I was praying._

"You want proof, pretty boy? I can do proof." He waved a hand and the burning of my candles accelerated like I was watching a time-lapse, thirty seconds and my tapers had burned down into a puddle of wax.

"My candles! I live on a TA's salary! I can't afford more candles already!" My jaw dropped open as I watched Loki shrug and snatch up the apple off the altar. He snapped his fingers and a computer paper box appeared at my feet. I bent down and opened it, inside it was filled with a dozen brand new taper candles.

"Now that the issue of my identity has been cleared up, what is it that you wanted of me?"

-~-

Part Two: I take a Trickster to a campus bar

-~-

"I have this professor, the one I TA for, he's just a little  _too_ friedly. He hasn't done anything anyone can complain about, but he makes a lot of the female students uncomfortable. I work with him, so he seems to have taken an interest in me, but I can handle myself. I don't really know what I want, but I want something to happen to him. He deserves it." I went and sat down in one of my dining chairs, not taking my eyes off Loki.

"Say, no more Samoose, I hate the sleazy professor types. Do you know where he would be tonight?" Loki rubbed his hands together, old school villain-like, and his smile took on a malicious edge.

"He invited me out to drinks at the campus bar tonight, I turned him down. But he should be there anyway, it's popular with the students."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" He snapped his fingers and the world around us changed.

-~-

We appeared in an alley next to the bar. I started to ask why the  _hell_ we couldn't have just walked the two blocks from my apartment, but the words died as a watched Loki. When we arrived, he was very male, but seamlessly they seemed to move like water, and then the Loki I was looking at was female. It was still definitely Loki, but now he, no _she_ looked like all of the college girls that would undoubtedly be in the bar. She had on a tiny dress, and heels that added four inches to her tiny frame. She smirked and batted her eyes at my dumbstruck expression.

"Like what you see Sammy? Thought I might blend in better like this."

"Sorry, girls aren't really my thing, not that you're not beautiful like this, but not my type."

"Duly noted Sammich."

Loki turned and walked out of the alley. She sauntered confidently into the bar as I followed and took a seat at the bar. The Bartender came by and she ordered a Sex on the Beach, I got a beer.

"So where is our target? Ooh, I can't wait, this is going to be such fun!" She sipped delicately on her drink as I surveyed the dim bar.

"There, sitting in the back, eyeing up the girls at the pool table." Loki turned and looked at the teacher, a slightly older man, kinda shady looking, obviously staring the girls' asses.

She got up and took her drink as she walked away. She swayed her hips, getting the attention of every man in the bar. Loki walked right up to the professor. I stood up and hurried after her.

"Hi, my name is Lae, I'm in one of your classes.  Are these seats taken? Sam and I were just out for a drink, and when we saw you we had to come say hello." Loki slid into one of the seats, not waiting for an answer. I slipped in next to her, slightly uncomfortable about the professors sudden leer.

"Well hello, Lae. Of course, you and Sam can sit with me. I didn't think I would see you tonight Sam."

"Yes, well, my plans were with, um, Lae and I didn't know she wanted to come here. How are you, professor?" I shifted in my seat, not really wanting to be here, but curious what Loki would do.

"Now now Sam, I told you to call me Jim. I'm doing much better now that I'm in such lovely company." Again with the leer.

Loki smirked, the dark glint back in her eye. The professor didn't notice, to busy ogling her breasts. "Now that the pleasantries are over,  _Jim_ , I have heard things about you."

"Oh? And what have you heard? Good things I hope." The stupid professor still wasn't worried, but it seemed to be working in Loki's favor.

"I heard that you like your students. Really like your students. Is that true,  _Jim?"_  

"I don't think it's a problem, they're legal, I'm allowed to be appreciative. No one ever said no. Are you looking to get in on the fun, Lae?" The professor still hadn't looked Loki in the eyes, but if he had, he would have seen the power brimming there.

"Oh no, I don't think so Professor. I'm looking for a little fun of my own, but you won't like it much. You need to learn a lesson, don't you? So here let me tell you all about my fun. From now on,  _Jim_ , when you're too friendly with someone you're not supposed to, you'll get an unfortunate rash. If you continue your dick will shrink, and if that doesn't teach you, you will feel every negative emotion you have ever caused with your behavior. It will feel like you are dying, but no one will be able to ever find a problem. You will live the rest of your natural life like that. Am I clear? Have a nice evening Jim!" At that Loki stood up and walked away from the purpling professor. I scrambled after her.

Outside I doubled over in laughter. "That was awesome, his face. Priceless." I looked back up, Loki was back to himself, also laughing.

"Yeah kiddo. I haven't had that much fun in ages." Our gasping breaths tapered off.

Loki leaned up and kissed me. As soon as my brain caught up I started kissing back enthusiastically. He backed me up into the brick wall behind us. I broke the kiss, needing to breathe. Loki moved down to my neck, sucking hickies.

"My place?"

"Your place." He lifted his hand and snapped.


End file.
